villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nemesis (To Love-Ru)
Nemesis, also known as Master Nemesis, is the main antagonist in To Love-Ru: Darkness. She is a bio-engineered weapon, like Golden Darkness and Mea Kurosaki, but does not share their genetic origins. She is a cruel, cold and heartless, under the mask of an innocent child person, she's a psychopath that shows no respect for any life in the universe. Appearance She is a woman of small stature, with dark skin, long black hair eye color and yellow color. In her appearances she has appeared in a black dress and a Yukata black. Personality It is unknown as is her personality because of the few appearances that she had, but is believed to have a dark and cold personality. She is also sadistic and perverted apparently also something like Mea has sexual feelings for Rito. She is very childish and selfish, she is able to kill his entire life on a planet only to complete her goal, she is always shrouded in an eerie ee dark atmosphere, it does not show any remorse for all her actions. Background Nemesis is said to be the only survivor of the tragic failure of Project Nemesis, a different experiment from the project that created Golden Darkness. Mea remembers that Nemesis came to the fallen organization where she found Mea and decided to raise her. At that time, both their physical condition were unstable and Nemesis used her ability to fuse with her to stabilize herself. Nemesis always created images of herself to make Mea believe that they are both speaking to each other as separate people, and Mea was unaware that Nemesis existed insider her body. In To Love-Ru Darkness, the voice of Nemesis is introduced in Chapter 1, when several students having controlled the institute uses to attack Rito, after having been defeated all students by Yami and Momo manifested by Saruyama, telling Yami that does not belong to the earth. Nemesis taught Mea that the purpose of a Transformation Weapon is to kill. She also taught her about her sister, Golden Darkness, whom they came to Earth to bring back into space as who she was before. Biography She is Mea's master, whom she gives orders and uses to observe Yami's changes and recent life. At the beginning of To Love-Ru Darkness, her original plan was to make Yami return to being the heartless assassin she was before arriving on Earth and she convinced Mea that this was the only life they were meant to live as weapons. But after allowing Yami and Mea to pursue and become further swayed by their newfound friendships on Earth, it is revealed that her true objective is to make Yami use a transformation ability called "Darkness", a currently unseen ability unique to Yami. Due to her catalyst-like role in the overall plot, she is often considered the main antagonist of To Love-Ru Darkness. Because she wants Yami to join her and become an assassin again and wants Rito for herself (as her servant) because of his ability to influence Yami and Mea, Nemesis is essentially also the direct antagonist to Momo's plan to include Yami, various other girls and herself into a harem for Rito. Her real name is unknown and the name 'Nemesis' is based from Project Nemesis, a weapon project that was Nemesis, also known as Master Nemesis, is a character introduNemesis is a petite-looking girl with long black hair, golden eyes with vertical silt pupils and tanned-skin. Based on her physical appearance, Rito had mistaken her as a little girl. However, she can change her appearance into anything she desires, such as a crow or a cat, or change her herself into a well-endowed adult woman. She has taken to giving herself cat ears often. Powers and Abilities Few of Nemesis' powers have been fully revealed in detail, but it appears that her primary ability is a Transform ability called Transfusion, which allowed her to fuse her mind and body with Mea. She has also demonstrated the Transformation ability to shapeshift her body, much like Golden Darkness and Mea, but it is currently unknown if these abilities are borrowed from Mea's body, or if she is capable of using them on her own. *'Transfusion:' This is Nemesis' own unique ability, which allows her to fuse her body with that of another entity. She was forced to fuse herself with the body of Mea Kurosaki, where she continued to watch things. *'Mental Manipulation/Body Jack: '''It is heavily implied, if not confirmed, that she is able to briefly hijack the bodies of several lesser-minded individuals even if they were conscious beforehand. While under such effects, her victims have the appearance of zombies and borrow a fraction of her strength in order to hold their own in battle. It is also shown that she is able to speak through them, as she speaks through Saruyama in order to communicate with Yami. *'Transformation Ability:' Nemesis has demonstrated the same transformation ability as Yami and Mea. She is capable of transforming any part of her body due to the nanomachines within her. Although the full extent of this is unknown. Also, due to the fact that she was fused physically with Mea for a good portion of the series, it is unknown how much of this is a product of her own powers or if she was simply borrowing Mea's. *'Hair Manipulation:' Like Yami and Mea, Nemesis can also control the movement of her hair and transform it into any animate object like a key or an umbrella. It is yet unknown what other kind of transformation she can create with her hair. *'Body Transformation:' Before showing her true self, she disguised as Mikan when she approached Yami, Momo and Rito. Nemesis can also alter her appearance and reshape her body to look more adult-like. *'Animal Transformation:' She can fully transform into animals, even those much smaller than herself, such as a crow or a cat. This ability is something that not even Yami or Mea are seen capable of doing (although they both have been shown to create partial animal forms). She can *'Vocal Alteration/Imitation:' In addition to her shapeshifting abilities, she can also change her voice to sound just like anyone. *'Attire Transformation''': She is able to transform her clothing, as seen when she switches between a black nightgown and a yukata. She is also seen wearing a maid outfit. Gallery Fancy_Attire.png uzl7W.jpg To-love-ru-darkness-episode-3-079.jpg 2gv0nl2.jpg 178471.jpg 185725.jpg nemesis_by_axcell1ben-d60nvds.png Anime-To-Love-Ru-kotegawa-yui-master-nemesis-1032269.png MaNGaChaper67.jpg Character_14_04.png Come_here_and_play_with_me_dark_by_shikniful-d5x76nb.jpg Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Rapists Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Big Bads Category:God Wannabe Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Nihilists Category:Opportunists Category:Kidnapper Category:Kids Category:Perverts Category:Mischievous Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:One-Man Army Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Gaolers Category:Trickster Category:Aliens Category:Traitor Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Dark Forms Category:Arrogant Category:Master of Hero Category:Magic Category:Provoker Category:Self-Aware Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Abusers Category:Supervillains Category:Possessor Category:Anarchist Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Malefactors Category:Power Hungry Category:Hybrids Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Remorseful